Charizard
= = |} |- | Kiawe's Charizard |- | |- | |- | |} Kiawe's Charizard (Japanese: カキのリザードン Kaki's Lizardon) was one of the two original Pokémon acquired by Kiawe in the Alola region prior to the start of the Sun & Moon series, having received it from his grandfather. Kiawe often uses it as a Ride Pokémon. Contents hide * 1 History ** 1.1 With Kiawe's grandfather ** 1.2 With Kiawe * 2 Personality and characteristics * 3 Moves used ** 3.1 Z-Moves used ** 3.2 Moves improvised * 4 Trivia * 5 Related articles History With Kiawe's grandfather Charizard with a younger Kiawe and his grandfather Prior to the start of the Sun & Moon series, Charizard used to be under the ownership of Kiawe's grandfather. Sometimes, he would take his grandson along for the ride to teach him how to fly Charizard. With Kiawe Charizard and Kiawe Ever since Kiawe's grandfather gave Charizard to him, Kiawe has used it as transport, usually from his home on Akala Island, to Melemele Island, in order to attend the Pokémon School. He also uses it in his job of delivering his families own dairy made products to places on Akala and other islands in Alola. It first appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, where Team Skull members Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp tried beating Kiawe in a battle so they could steal Charizard. While Kiawe beat them with Turtonator, Charizard chose to lay down and relax, unworried about the battle. Starting in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Charizard has been used by Kiawe as his Ride Pokémon during the Ultra Guardians missions. In Twirling with a Bang!, it helped to create the Super Special Pokémon Fireworks move, distracting the wild Xurkitree and Blacephalon long enough for them to be captured. In I Choose Paradise!, Charizard joined the rest of the Ride Pokémon on a trip to the Pokémon Paradise Resort for a day of relaxation. During the day Charizard enjoyed a hot spring and massage alongside his Trainer. Later in the day Team Rocket stole some of the groups Pokémon, but failed to restrain the Ride Pokémon. Together they managed to rescue them and used a combined attack to send Team Rocket blasting off. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Charizard joined the Ride Pokémon on a pursuit to stop Necrozma from attacking and absorbing Lunala. Charizard managed to hit it with Flamethrower, allowing Dragonair, Metang, and Flygon to attack it as well, though it shrugged the attacks off and retaliated. In Securing the Future!, Charizard joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. In Run, Heroes, Run!, Charizard was used to fly Kiawe from Poni Island to the Ruins of Life after Ash, his Pokémon, and the rest of Kiawe's Pokémon had been imprisoned by Tapu Fini. At the ruins, Kiawe encountered Tapu Lele, and begged it to give him some of its scales to save his friends, but it refused to do so without a battle. Without hesitation Charizard volunteered, but was no match against the Land Spirit Pokémon's Psychic-type attacks. After saving Kiawe from some collapsing ruins, the two fled into the air, only to be hit by Tapu Lele's Psybeam. Kiawe struggled to think of what to do, but remembered a lesson his grandfather had taught him, helping him to land a direct hit with Aerial Ace. Impressed with the two, Tapu Lele gave Kiawe some of its scales and left. Charizard then flew Kiawe back to Poni Island, but was unable to return to the Ruins of Hope. Kiawe recalled Charizard and ran the rest of the way. At the ruins, Tapu Fini used the scales Kiawe had brought to heal Charizard and handed Kiawe a Flyinium Z. Kiawe and Charizard then proceeded to perform Supersonic Skystrike together. In SM133, Kiawe used Charizard in his Manalo Conference battle against Sophocles, where it went up against Vikavolt. Charizard was able to dodge some of Vikavolt's attacks before being hit by a super-effective Zap Cannon, which left it paralyzed. Sophocles and Vikavolt then started to perform Savage Spin-Out on Charizard. The battle continued in the next episode, where Charizard was able to break free from Savage Spin-Out with its fire. Although Vikavolt tried slowing Charizard down with its String Shots, it was able to stop Vikavolt's following attack with Fire Punch. Eventually, Charizard managed to overpower Vikavolt's Wild Charge with Supersonic Skystrike, defeating it and allowing Kiawe to advance to the semifinals. Personality and characteristics Charizard enjoying a bath at the hot springs Charizard is a very relaxed Pokémon. In Alola to New Adventure!, it chose to sleep where it was while Kiawe and his Turtonator were battling Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp over its ownership. Although it is usually a calm Pokémon, it can become angry, as seen before Kiawe battled the Team Skull Grunts, when they said that they wanted to take Charizard for themselves. In the same episode, despite wanting to sleep, it perked up after Ash brought up the fact that he just spotted Tapu Koko. Unlike most Charizard, it is unafraid of water, as shown in I Choose Paradise! when it willingly went into a hot spring. It was even revealed by its Trainer that it likes to take long baths. Much like the rest of Kiawe's Pokémon, it enjoys Poni Island radishes, as shown in Evolving Research!.